The present invention relates to an arrangement of an inlet duct on a two-stroke engine with crankcase compression.
With regard to a built-in two-stroke engine in, for example, a chain saw, it is appropriate to arrange a special carburetor room, where an air filter, a carburetor, controls and ducts are located. In this connection there is an umber of possibilities to fasten the parts on the walls of the carburetor room, for example, to the wall towards the cylinder or to the bottom of the carburetor room. It is known to manufacture an inlet duct to the engine as a hose fastened on nipples, one on the engine and one on the carburetor. A membrane carburetor is normally not provided with a nipple, which makes it less suitable for the fitting of a hose to a partition wall. It is, however, possible to fit the carburetor to the partition wall if the inlet duct is shaped in a special way.